Pocas palabras en el hielo
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: Serie de drabbles Helsa. Retomando mis andanzas en Fanfiction... Espero les agraden :)
1. Chapter 1

Taciturnos eran sus ojos frente al piano. El sudor le chorreaba por la frente entremezclándose con el rojo de la herida sobre su ceja, palpitante y llevadero a los infiernos. Tenía una mueca espantosa en el rostro, enseñando los incisivos en muestra de dolor agarrándose las costillas, producto de una fuerte patada por parte de aquel bruto peliblanco que los había encontrado.

Su mente divagaba entre el tacto de sus labios contra la nívea piel de la joven y el sabor agridulce de su femeneidad, el cual le hacía cosquillas en su lengua y paladar, aún con el sabor metálico de la sangre opacándolo.  
Hans observaba el firmamento, lágrimas coronaban sus ojos. Sus dedos indicaron al silencio que ya no era bienvenido y su llanto fue oído por los que les ha dolido el corazón.

Otro sitio, lejos, donde las lágrimas se congelan al despedirse de las cornisas de los ojos, una joven de cabellos platinados sollozaba dentro del carruaje. Su vestido de terciopelo tono añil no era comparación con su gélida mirada, una simple veta de la naturaleza. La joven cubría su angelical rostro entre sus manos mientras el violín de su padre yacía en el suelo del carruaje hecha añicos, con las cuerdas cortadas y el diapasón partido.

El cochero la oía, con una angustia innenarrable. La historia de los amantes de hielo y notas había corrido por todo el pueblo y no todos estaban de acuerdo. El hombre de buen corazón, no pudo evitar recordar sus años de juventud cuando decidió hacer lo mismo. Terminó de la misma manera.

El pianista desolado sin una partitura intacta y con la nieve en sus labios, ansioso del siguiente invierno. La violinista con su instrumento derruido, el corazón roto y las lágrimas de impotencia, se alejaba del lugar con rumbo incierto.

Todo por una maldita tonada...


	2. Chapter 2

La expresión lejana del rostro de Elsa hacia la ciudad dormida por la ventana era lo suficiente para que Hans descubriera su repentina inconformidad. El motor del Peugeot 504 de su hermano Cariel roncaba con fuerza bajo el comando del conductor pelirrojo, probablemente haciendo que Hans recuerde que lo iban a asesinar al enterarse Cariel de que le habían robado su coche. Al pelirrojo le importaba un rábano aquello, necesitaba cumplir su innato deseo de llevar a la hermosa joven Winters a su baile de graduación.

La velada había sido bastante animada para ambos, llena de colores, decoraciones de temática espacial llena de estrellas de piñata y lunas de lentejuelas. Los estudiantes del Instituto vistieron sus mejores galas, los caballeros con sus pulcros esmoquins de corbatilla de moño, con mucho fijador en el cabello que apenas cruzabas a su lado el olor te hacía picar la nariz y las chicas, con sus vestidos largos de vívidos colores y atrevidos escotes y decorados llamativos, danzaban ante la música animada que el Disc Jockey colocaba mientras avanzaba la noche.

Los pensamientos de la joven albina cruzaban de un lado a otro al recordar esa tonada lenta, donde todos agarraban una pareja para bailar lento y suave. Su mano se pasó por el arreglo floral de su muñeca y en sus oídos zumbaba el frote del arco en las cuerdas del violín de aquella melodía.

Esos ojos verdes y reptilianos, como ella lo molestaba, la observaban con dulzura al tenderle la mano y apegarla a su cuerpo. El calor dulce del contacto humano era una sensación indiscutiblemente placentera mientras el calor del aliento del pelirrojo golpeaba su cuello y sus brazos impedían su escapatoria.

Sabía que habían miradas desdeñosas y llenas de envidia. Le importaba una mierda, un rábano no era suficiente.

No se besaron, no era el momento. Al finalizar el compás de las notas del piano y el violín ambos dejaron el gimnasio del instituto con rumbos inciertos para el resto de estudiantes.

Las estrellas eran las únicas que sabían donde ese par de jóvenes enamorados estaban. El calor brodeaba sus cuerpos desnudos y les escocía la superficie áspera de los asientos traseros del Peugeot. Se habían empañado las ventanas con un vaho sutil y en las afueras, las luciérnagas eran espectadoras de aquella escena.

Antes habían considerado que un beso no era necesario, buscaban mayores peligros ambos aventureros.

Ahora Cariel si tendría una verdadera razón para molestarse con Hans...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis lobillos! Hoy antes de acabar el año les tengo un mini drabble como regalo de Navidad atrasado :D perdonen la tardanza.**

 **Esta vez tuve bastante influencia del fic de A Frozen Fan "Mi amada obsesión" y un video que vi en Youtube de una película donde actúa mi actriz favorita Saoirse Ronan.**

 **Aquí el link ;d watch?v=rzKQdcvWgfE (de esto me inspiré)**

 **Por cierto, escuchen la canción llamada Murder Song de Aurora, los llevará a otra galaxia...**

 **Sin más blabla, aquí el dulce y enfermo drabble**

-Calígula... -habló por el auricular la joven de cabellos platinados. Los nervios y la desesperación la devoraban con insistencia.

Los ojos verdes habían perdido ese característico brillo. Tenía una gruesa sutura sobre la ceja izquierda y su labio parecía haberse reventado por la potencia de un puño enfurecido. Aún así, el hombre de cabellos de fuego le sonreía tras aquella gruesa película transparente que los dividía.

La joven ansiaba destrozar aquella barrera. Lo deseaba entre sus brazos, con el corazón latiente en su oído al igual que su cálidas palabras de aliento junto con sus círculos torpes en su rabadilla. No toleraba verlo allí, custodiado por dos gorilas armados con rifles y un millar de presidiarios esperando dentro de la cárcel para realizar vomitivas fechorías con su dulzura.

El capitán Westergaard debía pasar treinta y siete años tras las rejas por el secuestro de Elsa Hemmings cuando apenas ella tenía siete años. Ahora, la joven tenía dieciséis y sentía un profundo amor y deseo hacia aquel hombre de cabello de fuego.

-Me gustaba más el apodo de "Botitas", mi armiño.

Elsa no podía dejar de llorar hasta que un grueso policía le advirtió que se había acabado el tiempo de charla.

Ella ya en su cabeza había hecho la decisión de sacarlo de ese agujero maloliente y regresar a los recovecos de algún sótano en alguna parte...

Justo como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Calígula le contaba un dulce cuento al Armiño blanco para que se durmiera en su regazo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: Insinuaciones sexuales**

Había un olor a cigarrillo y a whisky por todo el club. Voces y carcajadas se entremezclaban con el compás del contrabajo mientras las trompetas entraban increscendo con el nuevo beat de jazz. El muchacho que reposaba su espalda contra la pared tomó un vaso de coñac de la barra y se dirigió al escenario, esquivando las grandes plumas de una sensual bailarina de charlestón que coqueteaba con un magnate gordo y bien vestido. EL pelirrojo acomodó el cuello de su camisa apoyándose con su bastón de madera de olivo y mango de oro traído desde Australia a la vez que otros adinerados lo reconocían entre la muchedumbre y le vitoreaban al verlo.

Hans se mantuvo esquivo ante los amistosos llamados pues en aquellos momentos, solo tenía ojos para la banda de músicos que se iba a presentar frente a todos los presentes en aquel viejo club denominado "Bloody Mary".

Cuando la cantante apareció en el escenario, decenas de caballeros la vitorearon y alabaron. Envuelta en grueso saco de piel blanca, parecía un elegante armiño; su cabello blanco como las perlas era decorado con unos arreglos plateados a modo de copos de nieve y su vestido cerúleo entallado y partido en una pierna, daba un toque dulce y atrevido a la joven de apenas veinte años. Hans los odió por unos instantes, pues aquella bella mujer solo le pertenecía a él. El micrófono chilló antes de que volviera el compás y se oyó la delicada respiración y la acción de su garganta para quitarse los nervios de encima.

Su voz parecía el canto de una flauta dulce, a diferencia de las potentes trompetas y el sensual compás del piano que la acompañaba. Hans intentó no desvelarse y sacó un cigarro para llevárselo a la boca. Sus miradas se conectaron y ella le dio una leve sonrisa. Las manos enguantadas de Elsa subían y bajaban conforme cambiaban las notas y Hans pudo imaginar ese movimiento delicado sobre su torso, sitiendo cada centímetro de su piel como suya. Su mente divagó como las olas, siendo interrumpidas por el potente alarido de la audiencia, indicando que el show había culminado. Había pasado en la nebulosa imaginando lo que ocurriría luego del espectáculo con su amada cantante que no se había percatado que la chica, ya habiendo bajado del escenario, se dirigía a él con una copa de champán en la mano.

-Buenas noches, Lord Westergaard. ¿Sería tan gentil de acompañarme al camarote?

Hans sonrió pícaramente. Y ella devolvió el gesto envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos.

-Y por cierto, se te veía la prominente erección desde arriba del escenario –sostuvo ella mordiendo de manera sensual el lóbulo de su oreja.

Hans quedó rojo como tomate y se cubrió de inmediato a lo que ella se alejaba y reía. El pelirrojo la siguió y, cuando ya nadie los podía ver, deslizó una mano pícara por encima de su vestido en la zona de su bajo vientre y trazó círculos en la tela.

-Hora de castigarla, mi ruiseñor de nieve…

 **Si quieres continuación de esto déjame saberlo en un sexy review 7/u/7**


End file.
